Encounter with a Vampire
by ANDI86
Summary: Kate has gone thru hell quite literly. She reacts strongly to seeing the Cullens in her high school and knows what they are but convinces herself she is imaging things. How do they react? And what is Jacob's role in this? Read to find out!
1. Are They?

__

**AN: So don't know if you can tell but this is my first fanfiction. Hopefully I get an OK response. **

**Um so cant really reveal much but basically Kate (nothing to do with Denali Kate, just like the name) is a high school junior who sees Cullens and thinks (rightfully so) that they are vampires. She knows what a vampire looks like because she had a previous experience with one (major factor later in story). Normal pairings, about fifty years after BD but no Nessie, not because I didnt like her but because my story just took a different route. Truthfully I don't have anything against BD, so hope I dont piss anyone off. **

**So......hope you enjoy**

**This is almost exactly like what I had posted before but with minute changes. Something was bothering me about version one.**

* * *

Vampires!!

My heart started pumping full of adrenaline and my muscles tensed.

I couldn't believe this.

_No, no no!!! Not again….._

I could feel my body began to tremble from the tension of physically staying still while my mind ran wild trying to make sense of this.

I had just sat down at my usual table where I spent the lunch period alone and reading. It had not always been like this, me alone. When I first started high school I had many friends. Most of them just because of, well…._not going there._

But I was liked and envied; now, I was pitied and disliked. Such a turn around in just a couple of years. But the reason for that 360 degree was sitting a couple of tables down towards the back of the cafeteria.

I had just happened to glance up and see the six new students.

Suddenly the head of one of them snapped up and stared in my direction. I quickly turned my head to avoid his eyes. The face of Taylor flashed thru my mind and the fear and despair increased ten fold.

Should I scream and warn everyone?

No they would think that I was crazy, as if they didn't think that already.

Should I run away?

But they weren't attacking

_Why_ are they not attacking?

Were they bidding their time?

A million thoughts ran thru my head before coming to a conclusion.

_No, no they can't be vampires._ _What would six vampires be doing at a high school posing as students? _I could not come up with any logical explanations_. Even though they looked so much like him. Pale skin, beautiful, lean muscular bodies, but the eyes were different_.

My breathing and heart rate slowed once I began to calm down. I shook my head slowly. Maybe I was crazy. I was used to seeing these beings in my dreams but never when I was awake.

I was portraying my fears on a group of innocent new kids, I chastised myself, just because they looked different

I caught a glimpse of the auburn haired one's eyes before I glanced away. They were honey colored, not red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement at the strangers table. There was a tiny short girl with spiky black hair. A muscular bulky guy who had curly hair was seated with his back to me along with a blonde girl who I imagined by the way guys were staring at her was gorgeous. A blonde guy that looked bored. There was also a girl with beautiful soft features and long flowing brown hair. She was leaning into the gorgeous guy with bronze hair that kept looking around the table. They all seemed a bit old to be in high school.

_Whatever, they were not of my concern._

The whole school had been buzzing with excitement at their arrival. The new arrivals were absolutely stunning apparently. I haven't really paid any attention to them until now since I mostly kept to myself. But I have heard many murmurings of girls wandering if any of the guys were single. Especially swooning over someone name Edward.

I distracted myself still tying to calm my still racing heart by carefully glancing at their table. The boys around the cafeteria were practically drooling over the females at that table. But none of them seemed to take any notice of any one else other than the ones that were in their company.

_Probably snobbish and shallow_.

On the other hand if I had guys like that sitting with me I wouldn't glance at anyone else either.

They were probably annoyed with all the staring. I knew that their father was Dr. Carlisle Cullen because my aunt worked as a nurse at the hospital and gave me all the gossip the night before. Apparently they were all adopted. I found it strange that even though they were not related they all seemed to have the same pale skin with honey colored eyes.

I sat alone at the end of the long cafeteria table and tried to continue to read silently, hardly touching my food. After the incident no one knew what to do with me so they have decided to leave me alone. It didn't help that I almost ended up at a psyche ward but I learned to keep my mouth shut, a little too late though. The damage was done, I was pegged a freak. Telling stories of fictional characters didn't necessary make one popular. I kinda knew how they felt being ogled at. I had been the talk of the town for several months after my little incident. Sometimes I still hear whispers behind my back but I have learned how to ignore them. I have had much worse. Gossip wasn't going to break me after what I went through.

Walking to my next class, I convinced myself that they couldn't be vampires. First of all, they were out during the day.

_I mean vampires couldn't come out during the day, right? _

They would burn into a crisp or something.

I walked with my head down as I usually did when I entered my Spanish class and proceeded to my seat towards the back of the class. I dropped my books and supplies with a thump at my desk, exhausted from the near emotional breakdown at lunch. I had been numb so long now that any semblance of feelings caused me to get tired.

As I sat I accidentally shook my desk a bit and dropped my pen to the floor. Before I could reach down to retrieve it, a smooth white hand picked it up and placed it back on my desk. I slowly turned and saw the girl with the brown hair smiling at me.

"Um thanks" I stammered. She just nodded and turned back towards the front of the class.

I continued to stare mesmerized by her. She was beautiful. Honey-colored eyes smooth blemished free pale skin, perfect lips and high cheekbones. While most of my classmates still looked like kids, this girl seemed as if she belonged on the front page of a fashion magazine, instead of in a desk in my Spanish class. As if she could feel my stare, she minutely turned her head. I glanced away quickly.

* * *

**_AN: Whatcha think? Yes, no, I should stick to reading and forever forgo my attempts at writing. (Um I didn't think I was THAT bad). But that's your opinion._**

**_So please review. Have about two more chapters that I will definitely put up but the rest depends on the response (or lack of) that I receive. So please please review. Will also appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (you don't have to be cruel people). _**

**_I know story is a bit slow in beginning but I think later chapters will be more entertaining._**


	2. Questions

**AN**: **So I rewrote this like ten times but decided it was about time I posted it. I forgot to mention that Jacob will be making an appearance later on, remember no Nessie so he never imprinted. **

**Oh yeah, I don't own these characters, only Stephanie Meyers does blah, blah, blah........I am only having fun with them or torturing them, however you want to see it.**

* * *

Bella

"That girl knows what we are" Edward said in low whisper that only the people at the table could hear. "The one sitting by herself two tables down. I believe her name is Kate."

I felt a slow panic began to rise around the table, small movements that only we noticed as we began to prepare to leave.

"Wait, she isn't going to say anything. I don't see anything that indicates that she will tell anyone. Plus it would look more suspicious if we all just get up and leave," whispered Alice.

"Would you rather take the chance? What if she makes an impulsive decision; you will see it too late," hissed Rosalie.

"True but I don't think this is the case," pondered Alice, tilting her head as if in contemplation.

I turned slowly towards my husband to see him staring down at me, a crease forming on his forehead. I looked into his topaz eyes. I reached out to touch the bags under his eyes so identical to mine.

I could never tire of looking at my husband. Living with Edward as a vampire these past fifty years was much more than what I could have dreamed of. After Edward and I returned from our honeymoon, he did as he promised. Two weeks later he turned me into a vampire.

"She convinced herself that we aren't what she thinks. I still believe we shouldn't come back," Edward stated as he looked up to the rest of the table.

"But Carlisle won't be able to leave for a few months; we can't leave without him and Esme." Jasper said.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen had begun a clinical trial at the nearby hospital. He had been excited ever since he heard of the project.

"Oh come on guys. I wanna stay. The name of the town is awesome. I mean Gold Bear, can it be more perfect. It's like a homage to me," beamed Emmett.

Edward rolled his eyes, exasperated. Emmett had been ecstatic once he heard the name of the new town we were going to. Only he would get as excited about a name.

Gold Bear, Washington was even smaller than Forks (unbelievable I know). But the nearby hospital presented an interesting opportunity for Carlisle and the hunting opportunities where abundant enough. We hadn't passed off as high school students for a while but once we saw Carlisle's enthusiasm we could not say no.

I discretely turned my head to glance at the girl that Edward was worried about. She had straight black hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore jeans and a simple brown hooded sweater. I couldn't see her face because she had her face covered with her hair. Her actions reminded me of myself when I was a human in Forks. The same way I tried to keep myself hidden. I got the sudden impulse to go sit with her.

_But what am I thinking; she poses a threat to my family_.

The family that I have come to love even more over these few decades. Being with the Cullens was almost the same as when I was a human except now I was on the same level. No longer the clumsy human girl that made everyone laugh when she tripped.

I held my own. After obtaining two bachelors in science and arts and one masters in literature (I was contemplating going for my doctorate), I finally felt up to par with my family members. I know they weren't judgmental but it made me feel better. I also learned a few languages and how to play the piano at Edward's insistence, things that I could have never accomplished with my weak human mind.

Edward still worried that eventually I will see what I was missing as a human and would regret becoming a vampire. Especially in the presence of children. He still expects me to lash out at him for denying me the opportunity of being a mother. I sometimes catch him looking at me in contemplation when we pass a child holding on to his mother's hand, smiling a toothless smile. I can see by the crease in his forehead that he thinks that when I smile in return, I am regretting my decision. Oh silly husband of mine. I have on many occasions lifted my shield in those moments to let him read my mind, to try to convince him that I love ever moment with him and regret nothing, but he is who he is; and I love him even more for that.

I walked into Spanish class perplexed, analyzing the reasons why this girl would automatically know we are vampires. Edward said they usually work up to it, plugging pieces of information into their imagination. But in this case, she knew instantly what we were. We decided to speak with Carlisle this evening about the situation; most likely we will be leaving as soon as he can.

I saw the girl (Kate, I believe) walk in with her head down looking at the ground. I don't even think she noticed me sitting in the seat next to her. As she sat she dropped her pen but before she could pick it up I reached down and placed it on her desk.

"Um thanks."

I nodded and turned to the front of the class.

I could feel her eyes on me but when I turned my head slightly, she snapped her head to stare at the front chalkboard. I noticed she glance my direction several times, probably still gauging if we are what we are. Even though Edward said that she thought she was exaggerating her fears, I still worried about what she was thinking.

If she felt our skin would she come to the conclusion that she had been right with her assumption? How much does she know about vampires?

Obviously she had to have some sort of encounter with one of our kind. But under what circumstances did had she come upon our kind? Very few every guessed what we were but even then it was just chalked up to an overactive imagination. This was the not the first time that I wished that I had Edward's gift of mind reading.

But he most likely was listening to the girl's thoughts already, making sure that she was not making any more correct guesses.

What was more curious was that I wanted to talk to her, interact with her. But I could already see that Edward, along with the others, would not like that idea.

I felt that I knew her somehow; her demeanor was strangely familiar, but I could not place my finger on it.

I observed her through my peripheral vision. She had an oval shaped face with high cheekbones and clear grey-blue eyes which stood out due to her light skin. Her raven-colored hair flowed straight down her back. She was a pretty girl which is why I wondered why she was so lonely. I noticed that the student body stayed away from her as if in a silent agreement among them. They looked past her as if she did not exist or was a blimp not worth their time. I wondered if this had always been that way or what had caused this alienation? Or was it simply her choice and everyone just followed suit?

_Ok, why do I care? Most likely we will be leaving soon, so my questions will not matter anymore._

Somehow that thought left me feeling uneasy. As if by leaving this girl I was doing something wrong. Yet what could I do? What if she did not want any of my help? I felt strange feelings these things. Since the death of my loved ones I had not had any interest in the human race. I loved my vampire family and had no reason to get close to a human. Why now, and why this girl?

I was still contemplating these thoughts as I exited the classroom. I walked behind the girl as if our proximity could help me answer some of my questions. She tentatively glanced at me as she walked out of the classroom. As soon as I stepped out, I saw Edward leaning against the wall, waiting for me. He looked like a model from GQ; his bronze hair falling over his eyes. I did not have to read minds to know that almost every female in this cramped hallway was daydreaming about him.

I noticed him looking at the girl's retreating back. And I glanced back at her; she walked with her shoulders hunched forward as if guarding herself from the world.

"What happened to her" I whispered mostly to myself but knew Edward could hear me.

"I can't see. Something not too pleasant but she doesn't think about it, even though it's always tainting her thoughts. She always thinking of simple tasks but I can see those thoughts are forced to keep from thinking of something else. They are subdued, as if in a constant state of numbness."

Then I knew exactly what she reminded me of. She reminded me of myself when Edward left. Those memories were dulled now, especially after all this time but I remembered the pain and the perpetual state of numbness, trying so hard not to think of him so as not to feel the pain.

The desire to talk to her, help her grew stronger.

But glancing at Edward, probably still trying to decipher her mind, I knew that he would definitely not approve.

* * *

**AN: I hope Bella's feelings are believable. I felt that she will recognize the symptoms of love lost in others since she herself experienced it, two times actually. Hey clue for whats coming up. Plus I think Bella was always nuturing in a way.**

**You know the drill, review please.**

**Oh, I mistakingly saw Gold Bear when the town is Gold Bar on the map but I love Emmett so I decided to keep it that way as a homeage to him. So my town is made up but I will probably use aspects of the original town.**

* * *


	3. flashback

**AN: sorry if took so long, but thats life. some background info, further exploring Kate's character. **

* * *

I dropped my backpack on the floor and threw myself face down on the bed. Man I was exhausted! How one emotional breakdown could cause this exhaustion is beyond me. So I took a rare nap.

And the floodgates of my memory were opened without my permission, memories that I had locked away were flashing at lighting speed.

A deep laugh

A remote campsite, "Really roughing it," a booming voice joked with amusement in his deep brown eyes.

A shock of blond hair falling into bright blue eyes.

Finally a murderous set of red eyes.

I woke up with a jolt falling off my bed.

My head hitting the edge of my night stand then bouncing off the floor

Shit that hurt!

I slowly got up off the floor, rubbing the back of my head.

"Kate what happened?!"

Aunt Linda burst into the room with a worried look on her tired face.

"Nothing I just fell off the bed and hit my head," I said as I stopped rubbing my head dropping my hand to my side.

"Kate you're bleeding!"

"What,…no I'm not," but as I glanced down at my hand I saw a bright red stain. "Oh, I guess I am. But…but its no big deal Linda. I just bumped my head. I don't want to go to the hospital," I said rapidly looking at her with pleading eyes, knowing my aunt's tendency to overreact when it came to my health.

But I saw my pleas were being ignored.

"No, no, you are going in," she said sternly with a determined look. And I knew there was no swaying her.

All the way to the hospital (I had at least convinced her not to call an ambulance) I was grumbling "completely unnecessary" "overreacting much" "just a little blood, it already stopped bleeding."

But looking at her face, I knew my words fell on deaf ears. Ever since that health scare over a year ago, Linda took my health issues very very seriously.

Remembering that time was in itself painful…….

_Immediately after the incident I was taken to the hospital to make sure I wasn't physically hurt. The doctor recommended I be taken to a psychologist. The first one said that I needed to be placed in an institute immediately, that my mental health would only get worse. Linda didn't like that too well so she took me to someone else. He prescribed medicine that only made matters worse so we she changed doctors again. By this point I realized that telling the truth only worsen the situation so I decided to tone down my story, making it more believable. Dr. Stanley knew that I was holding something back but she didn't harp on it. So I continued to see her yet progress was not being achieved, until finally six months later my aunt came up with an ultimatum._

_I had gone back to school a but since I hardly paid attention my grades were slipping. I lost twenty pounds and looked horrible. Catatonic state due to severe post traumatic stress I heard Dr. Stanley say to my aunt some time back. _

_We had sat down to dinner and I was just pushing my food around like I usually did, not really hungry. I had forgotten how that felt. _

"_Please eat," she whispered_

"_I'm not really hungry Aunt Linda."_

"_You always say that," and I heard her voice break._

_Aunt Linda is tough as nails. I mean she killed herself trying to get herself through school. She was a great nurse who was caring yet still able to maintain emotional distance. I even heard that she only cried once at my mother's funeral. So my aunt's voice never broke. I have never seen my aunt cry, not even when she broke up with her long time jerk boyfriend. _

_So when I heard that my head snapped up and I looked at her._

_She had tears running down her face and I just stared at her. _

_She stared back with such an intense sadness that I had to look away._

"_You haven't even cried. Not once have I heard you cry, but I do heard you scream, every night. I hear you trush and turn, hear you walk around the house when you cannot sleep. When is the last time you actually slept for a whole night?"_

_I did not answer because I could not remember. _

"_I see you fade away with each passing minute. Your grades are slipping, which I expected in the beginning but...that doesn't matter. You don't talk to any of your friends. They used to call all the time but now the phone is silent. You have lost so much weight I'm afraid that you will wither away; I can see your bones sticking out everywhere. Your face is pale and eyes are bloodshot."_

_I heard her chair scrap as she got up and suddenly she was beside me. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around my waist. _

"_Come back please…_

_I…I can't keep doing this. __I cannot imagine what you went through but you are here alive. You cannot slowly kill yourself. I'm so afraid that one of these days I will find you with an empty body of pills in your hand," her voice trembled with each word._

_Huh no wonder I could never find any painkillers._

"_We are all that is left. Please, please I cannot live without you too." _

_I heard the sadness and pain that emitted from her voice. I glanced down at her head that was resting on my chest_

_I could hear her repeat "please, please" over and over again . We stayed like that for several minutes, neither of us moving or saying anything. _

_Finally she got up and straightened her clothes and wiped the tears away. I noticed that there was a big wet spot on my shirt where her head had been. _

"_This is the end Kate; if you won't do this, then I will take a more forceful method. __I have been talking to your psychiatrist. She has recommended that I admit you. I have fought that decision since the beginning but if this keeps up then I will have no choice. __I will be looking at different places to see what is best for you," she said in a sterner voice much different from the one only minutes ago._

"_Don't think I want to get rid of you. I…I just want to help you. And since I cannot do this alone then I will find someone who can," the sadness returning. _

_I continued to stare at my hands that were on my lap. I heard her pick up her plate and walk into the kitchen. I stood up and was about to get my plate when she walked back into the dining room_

"_No, you will sit and eat everything on that plate. I am through coddling since that has gotten us nowhere. Sit and eat and you will not get up until everything is gone from the plate." _

_And so that night I sat on my bed contemplating._

_I got up and stood in front of my mirror full length mirror. _

_Bones were poking out of everywhere, my clothes sagged on my body that no longer had any kind of shape._

_My hair had lost its shine, my skin was dry and paler than usual, there were dark circles under my eyes and the whites of my eyes were red. My cheeks were sunken further highlighting my high cheekbones yet not attractively._

_And I finally saw why everyone was always staring at me as if I was going to break. What was worse I made my aunt cry, my strong-take-no-bullshit-from-anyone,-I-can-and-will- make- you-cry aunt. _

_That simple fact jolted through my system. I still had her. If I had to be here then I would do it for her. I will suck it up and deal with whatever broken shit I had to work with. _

_So that night I became determined to put up a front; in front of her I will be normal again. I will act as if I was making progress._

_So that night I did a first, I took out the bottle of sleeping pills my doctor had prescribed. I hid them in my sock drawer. I didn't exactly know why I had hid them, well I did but I had never really seriously acknowledge the idea, especially now that my aunt had voiced her fear. I had refused to take them because every time I slept I dreamed so why force myself to sleep. _

_During the next few days I worked on my performance. _

_She believed that her threat had gotten through to me but it was really her breakdown. I started eating more, talking about school, even attempted to smile. She thought I was coming back but I was only acting for her sake. Sometimes I believe that she could see through my façade but she never committed on it, so we kept up pretenses. She, acting as she believed I was improving and me, well just acting all the time. _

_But only around her, at school I remained secluded in my shell, alone. My grades improved because I finally began to pay attention again and since I had no social life I could fully concentrate on my schoolwork. And also I did not think about what happened. Never ever. Before I would run the events over and over in my head but I became determined to stop thinking about that day and the happy life I lead until that day._

_That would just throw me back into the state I was in the beginning. My aunt did not mention it and I did not offer to talk about it. She also learned that she was not to speak about them. She was worried that this would hinder my healing but I pleaded so she conceded. The only person we were allowed to talk about was my mom. She was a major topic of our conversation, her and school were about the only things we talked about. _

We finally made it to the hospital.

Linda parked near the emergency exit. I looked at her exasperated and rolled my eyes.

She just smirked.

We walked into the emergency room and were greeted by all the staff.

"Aw, Linda, I didn't know you worked today."

I turned to see a pair of topaz eyes.

* * *

**AN**: **Please review, if according to my hits there is more than one person is reading this. Thank you by the way for reviewing, you know who u are. But if i dont receive anymore than i will think that this story isnt worth continuing. I have to admit im getting a bit discouraged. so chapter 4 is in the works, if ya want me to continue let me know.**


	4. what's the next move?

**AN: So sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be Kate interacting with the Cullens, finally.**

**Thanks to my beta siriusedwardLOVE.**

**

* * *

**

**Kate**

In front of me stood a model in a lab coat; he had blond hair, was tall, slender, and muscular. I also noticed he had strangely pale skin, it reminded me of the new students.

I immediately knew that this was the famous Dr. Carlisle that my aunt had been raving about for the past few weeks. I also now knew why she was so infatuated with him - the man was gorgeous.

He smiled politely "You must be Kate. Your aunt speaks wonders about you."

I was a bit dumbstruck, and continued to stare at him until I heard Linda clear her throat. I turned to her and she raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

"Ah, Kate I believe you are in need of my help." He said from behind me, obviously having seen my newest cut.

"No, not really, it's just a bump but my aunt is making a big fuse," I said as I turned back to him."It hardly even hurts."

"I'm sure your right but we can't be too careful with head injuries. Shall we?"

He stepped back so I could walk ahead of him. I reached a bed and again felt annoyed at being here.

"Sit please."

I jumped onto the edge of the bed and Dr. Cullen walked behind me to examine my cut.

"How did this happen?" he asked gently.

"I fell off the bed and bumped into my nightstand on the way down," I mumbled.

"Did you lose consciousness"

"No, I didn't hit myself that hard - as I tried to explain to Linda" I answered forcefully.

He remained quiet for the rest of the examination.

"Ok, the cut does not look deep. I just covered it with some gauze which should be changed at least once a day, but I would still like an MRI just in case."

"Is that really necessary?" I asked annoyed.

"Just a precaution," he stated as he moved in front of me. He smiled at me before turning to write on a chart.

Swinging my legs around to the other side of the bed I couldn't help but notice that most of the female attention was still on the handsome doctor. I shook my head.

Soon, though not soon enough, a nurse arrived to take me to get my MRI. As I was wheeled back - yes they honestly made me take a wheelchair - I passed Dr. Cullen again. He smiled at me and told me that he would be right with me so I could go home as soon as possible.

True to his word, only moments after returning from having my MRI he came back with the films from my scan. He looked at my impatient face and chuckled. "Everything seems fine. Just take some Tylenol for the pain and come back in if you begin to feel dizzy or faint."

My aunt had walked over by then catching most of what Dr. Cullen had said.

I rolled my eyes at her - _I told you so _I thought_._

She ignored me, and turned back to the Doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen for taking care of my ungrateful niece. She's not usually this surly, she's just not a fan of hospitals. "

"Don't worry Linda, I'm glad to be of assistance. You know the usual, every two hours check on her." He then turned towards me. "It was a pleasure meeting you Kate. I hope next time we meet under more pleasant circumstances." With that he went to attend to another patient. I looked after him. Admittedly, he was extremely handsome, but that's not what stuck out the most about him. He was the first Doctor I have ever felt comfortable with; not even with Dr. Stanley, who I had been seeing for almost a year put me at ease like he did. Even though my injury was minor and didn't warrant any urgent care, he treated me as if I mattered as much as a critical patient.

I liked the doctor.

As we where walking towards the car, Linda kept glancing my way

"It's OK if you have a crush on the doctor you know," she said coyly, yet with an underlying emotion to her voice. I glanced at her trying to decipher that second meaning. Eventually I just shrugged it off.

**Bella **

"I believe we should leave.I don't know why this is even being discussed. It is obvious what must be done," Edward stated matter of factly.

We had been discussing what our next move would be from the minute we arrived home.

"Come on Edward, you said yourself that she gave up on that idea almost immediately. It's been a while since we have all been together. Plus there is this house that Esme is excited about renovating and Carlisle has his new thing going at the hospital …" Emmett argued.

"You just want to stay because the town is called Gold Bear," snickered Edward.

"Well what can I say, it's an awesome name!" Emmett replied unabashedly

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rosie, vote for us to stay," pleaded Emmett.

"Emmett regardless of the name, we are at risk if a human is to find out what we are, _again_," she said as she glanced sideways at me. "And even though Edward says she doesn't believe it anymore what about if tomorrow or the next day or a few months from now she decides that we are what she thinks and decides to spew it to everyone around her. Leaving would be much more difficult then."

"She isn't saying anything!" Alice said exasperated.

"Alice your visions are based on her decisions, if for some reason she gets an impulse to tell someone, anyone, it could lead to you not seeing something until it's too late!" Edward countered.

"Ok, what does she know exactly about vampires?" I questioned, looking at Edward.

"Well she knows what they look like, and knows that they have red eyes. Other than that I didn't get much. I don't think she knows too much since she still believed that we burn in the sunlight," answered Edward.

"So basically all she has to go on is that we are pale, yet we don't have red eyes" I asked

"That's one of the reasons that she changed her mind so quickly - the color of our eyes," Edward continued. "But if she were to reveal what she knows, I don't think she would be taken seriously. The general belief at school is that she is unbalanced."

"So she is not convinced we are vampires and no one will believe her even if she tells anyone," I concluded.

"Yes, that's about it." Edward admitted

"So what's the problem?" exclaimed Emmett.

Just then Carlisle walked into the dining room.

Esme who had remained quiet throughout most of the discussion stood up and walked over to him. She would vote for the decision that kept us together since the past several years either one or two of the couples went off on their own. Edward loved taking me around the world showing me his favorite places; the locations he had taken me to were amazing even more so because he was by my side. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to get married, again, and went on their millionth honeymoon for a few weeks. Then there were the times that I had wanted to go to college and it was easier for Edward and me to act as just a couple. Needless to say it had been a long time since we had acted as a family for an extended period of time.

"We are discussing if we have to relocate," she informed him.

Carlisle looked at Edward.

Edward raised his eyebrows and nodded. "How do you know her?" he asked curiously

"She came into the hospital. She bumped her head when she fell off her bed." He answered

Emmett burst into laughter and Rosalie snickered.

"That sounds like something Bella would have done," laughed Emmett.

Even after all these years the fact that I was extremely clumsy as a human still haunted me.

I leaned over the table and slapped Emmett on the arm.

"Hey it's not my fault you were a walking disaster!" he said as he rubbed where I had hit him.

"She's troubled," Carlisle continued, ignoring Emmett's and my interaction. "What do you know of about her Edward?"

"Well not much, all I gathered was that she knows that vampires exist. Everyone else pretty much ignores her except for a few malicious thoughts here and there."

"From what her aunt has told me, Kate had a traumatic experience over a year ago,"

Carlisle again looked at Edward.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know what happened but I caught a glimpse of a boy. Maybe an old boyfriend. She blocked out the memory as soon as it arose."

"Hmm….I don't believe that she is a threat, but if you decide that leaving is the best route then I would have to announce my departure immediately - though I would still have to stay at least a couple of weeks so my leaving wouldn't affect the trials too much."

"Carlisle, I am convinced that she won't say or do anything to expose us," Alice finally spoke up.

"Alice we already went over this. She could change her mind," Edward said throwing up his arms in annoyance.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in an effort to calm him down. He smiled down at me but it looked more like a grimace.

"What I see is almost solid, _Edward, _and you know that."

Silence enveloped the dining area, everyone contemplating the situation. I felt a strange pull to this girl but Edward was right, she could present a threat to my family. I was not willing to risk what we had for a stranger but still…

"So, do we leave or stay?" Emmett asked exasperated, only about the thousandth time that day.

Carlisle looked at Edward.

"Leave."

"Alice?"

"Stay."

"Jasper?"

"Stay."

"Emmett?"

"STAY!" he boomed with a grin.

"Rosalie?"

"Leave. It's sensible!" she added responding to Emmett's glare.

"Esme?" Carlisle looked at his wife lovingly.

"I would like to stay as a family," she responded.

Finally Carlisle looked at me.

I looked down at the table and hesitated before I answered.

"Stay."

"Well it is decided. We stay." He concluded.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for continuing to read my story. I would like some input though, is it boring, too slow, just fine? Please review and let me know. :)**


	5. Authors note

Authors Note: Sorry guys but life has been…testy (is that a word) lately. Anyways I feel guilty because it's been a while since my last update and no new chapter in sight. I have a major case of writer's block and not enough time to really dedicate to writing this story. I hope you understand. But I do plan to take it up again as soon as possible if anyone is still interested. Just let me know. Thank you so much to everyone who has shown interest in this story, especially those who gave me positive reviews. So, not sure how long this hiatus will last but hopefully not long.


	6. surprise invitation

**AN: So no I'm not really back, still have major case of writer's block but I felt bad that I haven't posted in months. Plus I wanted to see if anyone was still interested in this story.**

**Well I'll soon find out.**

**I do not owe Twilight or its character or... whatever you know the drill.**

* * *

**KATE**

Time no longer holds any true meaning for me. Unlike my classmates I do not rejoice at the end of the school day or week. It just presents a challenge to how I can distract myself in the hours between the curtain of sleep. I used to fear falling asleep because of the nightmares, or worse the memories, that pushed themselves from my subconscious.

But no longer do I fear those few hours of darkness because I no longer dream. In the beginning it was due to the sleeping pills prescribed by my psychiatrists but ever since Linda started worrying that I was too young to be hooked on pills they went away. So I was left to my own devices not to dream.

I feared that as soon as I stopped taking the pills the dreams would return but because of my own will or by the grace of some higher being they stayed away.

Well that is until the other day.

But usually in those few hours I am bless fully oblivious to everything and everyone, especially myself.

One distraction that I had ignored for several months was gossip. I admit that when I was considered 'normal' I indulged in my share of town gossip, normally because all that was said about me was usually pleasing. Yet over time the whispers became cruel and malicious. I understood that this was my peers' way of coping with what had happened. They had after all lost a beloved classmate and friend. So I endured what was said of me, no longer caring who kissed whom or whose haircut had gone horribly wrong.

Yet in the following weeks I reverted back to my old enemy and friend. I was suddenly again curious about the whisperings in the crowded hallways and noisy cafeteria. It was as if I had been wearing earplugs this whole time, and they were suddenly removed. But my interest usually only lasted through one topic, the Cullens. Other then that my earplugs returned. Although, I did gratefully realize that I was barely a topic of interest.

So what I had learned was that Emmett, the big huge one who looked like a smaller version of the hulk, was going out with the goddess Aphrodite impersonated, or also known as Rosalie. Really why does any girl try after seeing her.

And Alice, the girl that looked like a fairy and had the energy of a four year old, belonged with the silent brooding blond guy, Jasper. The guy was gorgeous but come on would it kill him to smile. The only time I saw a change in expression was when I caught him looking at the pixie one day at lunch. The look that passed between them shot a bolt of pain through my body. I tried to avoid looking at them together again.

And Bella, who sat next to me in Spanish class, was dating Edward, the supermodel turned student.

And they all lived in the same house.

Scandal of the year or maybe the decade since this is Gold Bear.

No wait that was me.

Or maybe it's a tie.

Whatever may be the case, I had let myself get wrapped into their life which consisted of pure speculation since they remained secluded in their small group, ignoring us small town folk. It was actually a relief to concentrate on someone other than me for once; rather enjoyable not having to always concentrate on keeping myself in the present and emerging myself into someone else's life because isn't that what gossip is for?

Still this new curiosity about the new kids surprised me. Both because I was first repulsed by them then because I even cared.

I had become so engrossed in the gossip that I failed to realize that my aunt's birthday was coming up and I desperately needed to look for a present. So one Friday afternoon I made the long tedious trip to the nearest mall since the shops in town were seriously lacking of acceptable gifts unless you liked camping or fishing. Linda did not.

I walked around the mall anxious to get back home. I used to like going shopping, a trait I inherited from my mother, or so Aunt Linda said. She told me that when they were teenagers my mom would drag her to the mall every weekend just to walk around and window shop. But my interest dropped dramatically over the last couple of years even though Linda desperately tried to revive it. But Linda's birthday was one of the few dates I still took notice of and I at least had to make some effort.

I glanced inside a high end clothing store and noticed three familiar faces. One looked excited, another bored, and finally annoyed.

"Bella come on, you will look gorgeous. And Edward will love it," Alice said with a large smile holding up a dark blue dress.

"Edward loves me in whatever I wear," Bella replied forcefully through clenched teeth.

"Yeah but you know he loves it when you wear something other than jeans and a t-shirt. I mean it doesn't hurt to dress up once in awhile. Please Bella!" Alice pouted.

"Alice…I hate it when you put on that face. Its unfair, you know I can't say no to you." Bella looked as if she was about to give up.

Well if Alice gave me that face I too would do as she asked, not that I would ever have to worry about that.

"So you will you try it on?" Alice started jumping up and down gleefully.

Bella resignedly took the dress from Alice.

Unconsciously I had moved closer to the trio and by the time I realized it, I was a few racks of clothes away from them.

I turned to the rack of clothing next to me and acted as if the articles there interested me, although these seemed to be more high class than my usual attire.

"Hey Kate."

I snapped my head up astonished at being addressed.

The three girls were looking at me expectantly and I wondered who had spoken the greeting.

"Um, hi," I replied in a low whisper.

"What are you looking for. I'm very good at finding anything for anyone if you need any help." Alice had a smile and an excited glean in her eyes.

"Um…I …. I'm actually just looking for a present for my aunt. It's her birthday next month," I timidly answered.

"Really, Bella's birthday is in September also," Alice continued. "We wanted to throw a surprise party but Bella is a party pooper. _And_ she hates surprises."

"Really Alice don't you think that after all this time we can stop celebrating my birthday," Bella questioned giving Alice an incredulous look.

"But your turning seventeen," Alice said with a smirk. "_Most_ teenagers your age would be begging their parents to let them throw a party. And you only turn seventeen once," she said letting out a loud giggle. I noticed Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Alice…" Bella gave her a threatening look.

"Hey, we are having a small birthday party though, just family. Wanna come?" Alice said looking at me expectantly.

"Alice…" Now Bella was looking at her alarmingly.

"Oh come on; we hardly know anyone in town. You can our liaison," she continued to ignore Bella.

Yeah right, if she only knew I was the town outcast, she won't get anywhere near me. But I so desperately wanted to say yes. Why I didn't know, but I could chalk it up to curiosity.

"Um…wont it be a bit….., I mean you hardly know me and if its just family…" I looked anxiously between Bella and Alice, unsure of what to reply.

"Oh Carlisle remembers you from your hospital visit. He works closely with your aunt. She's invited too, of course; so you aren't really a stranger'" she said quickly dismissing my protests easily with a wave of her hand.

"Alice may we see you over there for a second," Rosalie said suddenly, menacingly and pointing to a remote corner. She grabbed Alice's arm and began to drag her away.

Bella sent my an apologetic look before following her sisters. I noticed that she quietly placed the dress back on the rack.

I discreetly tried to observe their interaction, noticing that Bella and Rosalie keep giving me glances. One looked mildly apologetic and concerned, the other menacing and distrustful.

Alice didn't seem to be phased by anything that both of them were saying.

Finally I heard her musical voice say "Believe me guys, I know what I'm doing."

"But-" Rose began again.

"Relax," although it was a simple statement she said with such finality that it quieted the other two.

They made their way back to me.

"So Kate, will you join us for Bella's birthday party?" Alice looked excitedly at me.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude," I said looking at Bella trying to gage her reaction.

What I saw confused me. She smiled warmly but had a cautious look.

"Please, Kate. It'll be fun." then Alice gave me her pouty look.

* * *

**AN: So the only way I'll know to continue is if I get reviews, so please even if just to say yes or no to the continuation of the story.**

**Plus I lost my beta so if anyone is interested and really annoyed by my errors please send me a PM. I do look over the chapters like five times but hey one always could use a second opinion. I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
